chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Crome RP 1: Tower of the Wicked
The first RP in a Series called Legends of Crome, ''Tower of the Wicked ''is centered around a newly made Tower located in the center of the Continent of Wehi. What was supposed to be a signal tower turned out to be a "gateway" to another dimension. This marks the begining of one certin young man's journey for redemption. His name is Crome the Hedgebeast, a 22 Year old Mobian now on his own trying to lift the curse from him and his family. He must do 3 Good Deeds that will change the world for the better to rid his body of its Beast Like Transformation. Charcters Heroes Chrome the Hedgebeast Monika the Demon Hybrid (Silver-and-jayla) Villians The Dark-Light Chapter Anti Heroes Chapter 1: Meeting of the Demons -Wu-Hai City July 13th- -Mai-Tai Pub- Monika: *hiding off in the shadows, watching the place silently, taking glances around* A little chao flies in all quiet like, wearing a little pink dress. She flies behind the counter and passes by Monika not giving her a glance. Behind her was a Mobian wearing Black. he followed the Chao into the Pub and sat down to himself. Crome: .... Monika: *notices them enter, but pays them no attention.* ...... *fixes shirt collar for a moment* Crome: *..... *seeing her glace at them he takes a moment to look at her face, and then move into the Pub sitting next to a man in a gray robe. Man: So....are you the hunter? Crome: Yea, you the client? Man: *noddling he slowly hands him a note looking away at someone, this man was sitting outside the pub over near Monika he nodded and slowly took out a knife* We have your target alright..... Crome: *looking away thinking that this was a legit bounty hunter meeting* Monika: *continues to scan the area, stopping for a moment* ...hm? *ears perk up, as if she were trying to listen a bit more clearly of her surroundings.* Crome: Ok. "sir" just tell me one thing.... Man: Yes, what is it? Chrome: Why are you consealing a holy weapon under your cloak. Man: ......bastard....... Chrome: *getting up he walks by Monika again, not noticing the other man with his knife on him* Dont even try to get me from behind it wouldnt be wi- erk! Partner: *stabbed him in the back, right where his heart was* DIE YOU DEMON SPAWN! Chrome: *his tail pulling out the knife, but slowly it comes out as he falls to his knees from the loss of blood* Monika: *stands up rather quickly, pulling out a gun that had been in her pocket, aiming it at the other man, not saying a word, before she pulled the trigger* Chrome: *looking up at Monika, reading her body, as to him he could see a familiar aura around her, but stopped when he coughed out blood* Man: Dammit... at least he's dead! *he said backing up against a window* But now we have someone else to target, You hear that ya witch! Your head is now the mark of the Priest of Light! *he said jumping out of the window* Monika: *shakes her head for a moment, placing the gun back in her pocket* *looks down at Chrome, taking a good look at the damage* I suppose it would rude to leave you lying here bleeding to your death. *she pulls some banadges out from her vest pocket, starting to unwrap them* this probably won't do much, but it's the best I have at the moment. *she goes over to him, still un wrapping the bandages* Would you mind if I did this? Or would you rather bleed? Chrome: *Looking up at her, he grabs her hand* D-do you know what kind of blood this is.... *he asked* It's demon's blood....it ain't safe for normal girls to touch this... The chao that was with Chrome flew over by Monika's side looking down at her owner's body. Chao: Chao Chao...... Monika: Oh, I would of never guessed that. *she was using a sarcastic tone in her voice* You'd think one would know that. And I am not some normal girl. *she held the bandages* Now, I'm actually giving you a choice. I can try to help or I can leave you here to bleed. I normally don't give choices, so pick your answer or I will leave you here. Chrome; F-fine..but take me a bt out of town, to a little Black House in the woo- *coughing up blood again* woods. Monika: *nods, quickly putting the bandages back in her vest pocket* C'mon *She slowly started to lift him up from the ground, before slinging him over her shoulder* I won't be putting you down untill I get to the place, so no complaining. *started to quickly hurry off to the location* Black House in the woods, correct? Chrome: *nealy about to KO from the loss of blood* Y-yea....in the woods...*he said finally falling out via Loss of Blood. the Chao companion friend of his fluttered near Monika and looked at her.* Monika: Alright. *she took a small glance at the Chao, still hurrying off to the location. She stayed silent* *once arriving near the location, she started to slow down a bit so she could take a small look at it, still silent* The Chao looked behind her and shook Monika's head pointing at what looked like torches and men in white hooded priests. Chrome mummured something. "T-they're after you too..." he said holding his arm out to the door. "T-take me to the door..H-hurry...." Monika:Ah, sorry-- *she had quickly headed to where he said, which was obviously the door* Chrome: *using some of his blood he makes a circle on the door that opens it up, what was inside though was a much fancy looking house than it would have been given it's exterior* Once we get in you know you'll have to stay inside for a while right? THose fucking currupt priests always linger where I appear, and now that they know that you are a demon too, they'll be after you too..." Monika: I am aware of this, it was already obvious enough. *She headed in, taking a glance around* This seems quite nice. *She placed him down* Anyways, I apologize for not introducing myself eariler, I am Monika. Chrome looked up and coughed up blood again. smiling. Chrome: C-chrome. And its nice to be sharing this house with ya Moni. Monika: Pleasure to meet you, and, please, don't call me 'Moni'. Chrome: *Ahahahhaa....alright Monika... *he said giving her a warm smile* WHo knew...there were demons that were good other than me. Monika: Well, not all demons fit the stereotype of one. I'm certain there are others. Chrome: Well if there were some as beautiful as you then I wouldnt have to take this job then. And before you say it...I let the innocent ones go and the destructive ones die... Monika: If you're attempting flattery, it isn't working. *she shakes her head letting out a sigh* Gott, I just hope mein bruder doesn't notice my disappearance. Chrome: Naaa... I wouldn't try it... besides we just met and....bruder? You have a brother? *he said holding his chest* Monika: *she nods, pulling out the bandages from her vest pocket, once again* oh sorry, I should probably get to bandaging. *she got behind him* As I had mentioned earlier, this is all I have with me, besides my gun. They're clean, I've never really had to use them." * she had began to wrap the bandages around him from the back* Anyways, yes I have a brother. He's an older brother. He's real prize, to be honest. Chrome: I.... I dont have family... *he said looking at her* My mom....she used her life to save mine. Monika: Oh... *she paused for a moment* I am sorry for your loss. *she went back to what she was previously doing, staying silent untill she finsihed* There. That should atleast keep the blood from dripping. Chrome: *sitting up the bandages become skin, and then covered with fur* AHhhh.....that's much better. *he said patting his wounded area* Monika: *nods, fixing the bangs that laid in front of her right eye, still keeping it covered* So, you said we'll have to stay in here for a while, correct? How long would a while be? Chrome: *looking through the closed windows, he spots about a large group of those men, looking at the group's supposed leader he makes out what he says by reading his lips.* Oh... well.... I say about a good month. Usually they'll just give up on me when I flee from an attack. But from what I can gather they are planning something. And I dont think I can stop them alone. Monika: *nods once again* I'm sorry to be interfering, however something had to be done. *she sighs* Anyways, they're probably planning something since they've spotted another, if it wasn't obvious the 'another' is me. *shakes head for a brief moment* I can deal with a month, so alright. Chrome: How well can you hide your demon energy? *he asked looking back at her* Monika: Well, considering I don't use it much, unless pyrokinesis counts, which I don't use much either, so... well, I guess *she shurgged* Chrome: Then you might need to keep it on the low, just in case they sence it. And from the looks of what the man said, he is going to build some kind of tower? Monika: *she nods* wait... tower? What would they need that for? Chao: *flutting over to Monika she hands her a tea cup pouring milk in her tea* Chao Chao Chrome: ...... I dunno but...ever since I moved here ive felt a bit weak.... let's look into it as the days go by. Monika: Ah, danke *she gave off a nod in repsonse, holding onto the tea cup* alright, it has no little sense, but hopefully as the days go on it'll make sense. *she took a small sip of the tea* Chrome: *sitting up he points upstairs* Well there's a guest room upstairs. Also a bathroom in the back of it. Take your time, relax if needed. Monika: *she nods once again* Thank you for your kindness, if it's alright, I'll be heading over in there. *she headed up the stairs to the location of the house she was told, upon entering she took a few glances around, before giving a small smile to herself* Chrome: *looking at her walk up the stairs he lays back on the chair/couch and sighed* This'll be one hell of a month....ey Spinx? *he said petting his chao* Spinx: *grabbing his hand* I like that girl. I think she's cuddly inside. *she said flutting out of the room* Chrome: Yea.... I think so too.... Chapter 2: Akward Living It has been a week since Monika moved into the home to keep herself hidden with Chrome. Outside of the hideaway, the so called "Tower" was only completed a little bit, taking the nearby town's clock tower as a base for it's foundation. Chrome and Monika's Hideout July 20th Monika had been resting for a 'little bit', meaning she had probably fallen asleep up in the guest room unexpectantly. Monika: *ears still perked up even when asleep, probably so she can bolt up and awake if she had heard anything.* Chrome walked into the guest room to check on his friend and placed a blanket over her, to keep her warm. Even though it was the summer, it was had gotten very cold here all of a sudden. Chrome: *looking down at Monika he puts his hand over her head and stroked her hair softly* Rest easily now Monika. Monika: *her ears had flattened down a bit, turning slightly, making a sot silent noise, somewhat like a purr* Chrome: *looking down at her he starts to see how beautiful she looked, as if he was looking at his mother. pulling up a blanket over her with her arm on top of ithe hands her a small little stuffed chao and walked out to check on the house's defences* Spinx was hard at work in the control room, located in the basement of the house, looking through the cameras located in parts of the nearby forest clearing and in the town. Chrome: *walking down he looks at the monitor seeing the clock tower slowly turn into something that was a bit weird. As i it was a LEGO tower getting an undeeded attachment* Monika: *stirred a bit in her sleep a few minutes or so after, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes slightly, before her ears went back to perking up.* Hm? *she looked down at the small stuffed chao, examining it, smiling slighty at it.* *her smile dropped, as she got up from the bed, immediately fixing up the sheets and trying to keep it as best as possible. She took a small glance out the window, which the glance ended up being a long gase* Chrome: ................I think I hear Monika waking up. *he said turning towards the door* You just keep monitoring that tower and call us when there's an update. Spinx: *nodding she goes back to the moniter pulling up a small chao made keyboard and mouse sipping on a small cup of coffee.* Back upstairs, Chrome walks into Monkia's room knocking on the door. Monika: *turns around, heading to the door, opening it* Ja? Chrome: So, you're finally awake. *he said standing on the doorway.* I take it with your purring you slept ok? Monika: it was fine. Purring? What purring, I don't recall-- *she stopped herself in her own words, all of a sudden remembering what he meant* wait were you watching me sleep? Chrome: *blushing* Uh, no I just checked on you before sunrise, it got cold so I gave you an extra blanket..... Monika: *sighs, shaking head* I'm not going to question that. *she looks back up* I did notice the extra blanket. It was kind, danke, but I didn't need it. Chrome: Oh dont say that, you would have needed it, being as cold as it was last night. But anyway did you bring any clothes with you? *he asked going into the kitchen* Monika: ah, nein. *she followed after* This did happen at such a short notice, so no. Chrome: I'll clean your clothes for ya, I do have some in the closet in my room. Just dont do one thing when you get there. Whatever you do. Don't touch anything in the safe. Monika: Ah, danke. You are kind. Almost seemingly too kind. *she nodded afterwards* and I won't Chrome looked at her with a smile on his face, with his cheeks lit up, which wasnt normal for him consdiering that the only time he did this was when he was exteremly happy, or in a very positive mood. When he realized this his face lit up even more. Chrome: U-u-uh..w hen you go to take your shower, just put the clothes in the basket, I'll pick them up later. B-bye! *he said rushing out* Monika: Ah, alright then. *she went silent, wondering what the whole moment was about but she shrugged it off and head off to go take her shower* Chrome: *heading outside he puts on a outfit changing himself completely. Walking out he heads into town looking over at the tower's contrstuction, the more he looked at it, the more he started to feel a painful feeling in his chest. Returning back home he started to feel better, thinking that whatever was in that tower, wasnt good to him, or Monika. walking upstairs he sees her clothes around picking them up until he sees her panties and bra,blushing as he picked them up before walking into the washing room to clean them* Man...today was long. Better go make her bed up. *he said walking upstairs * Monika: *was out of the shower, and into some different clothing. When she had went to go grab them, she did notice the safe, but tried her best to ignore it, not touching it. She was back in the guest room, looking out the window. Her hair was still a bit damp, but she allowed it. Most of both of her eyes were covered now, which she would fix later.* Chrome: *walking into her room he smiled* Hey. How was the shower? The water wasnt too warm right? *He asked taking a seat beside her* Monika: *nods, looking over at him* it was fine, danke. *she moves some of her bangs back to over her left eye* Chrome: Let me help you with that. *he said putting a towel over her hair, to help it dry* So,um, have you thought about attending this city's festival? *he asked out of curiosity* Monika: Ah it's fine-- *she sighed, keeping the towel on now* and, not really. Festivals are not much of my thing. *she said shaking her head* Chrome: Well...at least let me tell you what it's about. *he said fixing her hair* Females get to wear Kimonos and Roses in thier hair and the males get to walk around in robes, they try out foods and other things that the people of this continent provide. Monika: It does sound interesting... But they aren't much of something I tend to do, sorry. Chrome: Oh come on, just for tonight? *he said holding her hands excited...and blushed*